


Knock Out: Ninety-nine miles per hour

by thenightetc



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Racing, The Walker (song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid about the only otp that matters--Knock Out/racing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Out: Ninety-nine miles per hour

The song is "The Walker", by Fitz and the Tantrums. I heard it on the radio driving home and the beginning felt _perfect_ for him.


End file.
